


The Night I Became A Dog

by domiwoof



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Exhibitionism, Latex, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Painplay, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Scenting, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Watersports, Whipping, electroshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Scenario: Eric wants nothing more than to make his favorite porn star smile. As it just so happens, he works closely with him every day. Seeing Dominic down after a show, the bratty  submissive can’t help but push his buttons, leading him to an unexpected fantasy night of pleasure…
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	The Night I Became A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request on Twitter! This is the first original piece I've written in Dominic's modern AU! Enjoy!

_ “You’re still so hot and sweaty… if you’d like, I could help you out with some of your frustration.” _

Eric wasn’t really sure what would come after that utterance, but this was all so normal. This was the third time he’d been in such close proximity with Dominic, his  _ technical  _ boss, but the first he’d been brought to the man’s home. He wasn’t really expecting much more than a bike ride to a seedy love hotel, but this was more personal, and Dominic had even bought him something to eat.

It was surreal, however, to see his “boss” eating cheap take-out with his boots against the table while watching hardcore porn. The sounds of the whipping video filled the air, but Eric couldn’t help but be focused on his companion, and that sour expression he wore over his face.

Dominic looked over, arching his brow. 

“You aren’t going to finish that?” he asked, staring at Eric’s choice-cut steak.

“Ah… I-I don’t know, I feel kind of weird about you buying me food,” he said, a bit hesitantly. It was a little odd. Dominic’s usual encounters with the lighting attendant usually  _ did _ begin with food, but they usually talked more or the other man was usually a bit more aggressive. This just felt… weird. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something odd about sitting in this big mansion eating take-out while listening to a hot blindfolded boy, likely no older than Dominic himself, getting whipped on television.

“What? Why? You said you wanted to help me with my frustration, right?”

“Yeah, but this isn’t exactly what I had in mind, you know?” Eric smirked, before turning to Dominic and placing his arm against the leather couch. The red-head just stared awkwardly, narrowing his eyes a bit as he tossed his take-out box onto the table.

Dominic sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

“I’m not in the mood to fuck you,” he barked out. “If that’s what you want, just leave.”

Eric laughed.

“As much as I’m sure it would be an interesting experience, I don’t really want that either,” Eric shrugged. “But being in your house I just expected…”

“Huh?” Dominic asked, blinking.

The other male shrugged, smirking playfully.

“I don’t know, it’s  _ really _ normal for someone who prides himself on being into fetish kinks. Where’s all the chains? The whips? Hell, I half expected you to make me wait outside and come and greet me in a full leather get-up. Not… that fishnet tank and those latex trunks. No offense. I mean, you look hot in them but…”

Dominic scoffed.

“You know, I don’t think many guys would say no to a jerk off session.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Isn’t it what you meant…?”

Eric sighed, turning away as he’d sink into the red leather couch, arms crossed at his chest.

“Man, so boring… who would’ve thought the raging wolf is so  _ vanilla… _ ”

“The fuck did you say!?” Dominic growled, lunging at Eric as the other would feel himself get pinned into the couch, with the tanned man hovering over him. “What makes you think  _ I’m  _ vanilla!?”

“This whole place just screams someone who tries  _ way _ too hard to be edgy.”

“Oh really now…?” asked the red-head, with his eyes narrowed. “So tell me then, what did you come expecting, huh? What can I do to fulfill your  _ grand _ desires, when you came all this way to fulfill mine?”

“I do want to fulfill yours… but, I can’t really help it. I don’t think you just want a simple jerk off session between guys.”

Dominic arched his brow.

“You don’t want me to fuck you, you don’t want to jerk off with me… I doubt blowing me is what you’re here for…”

He sighed, pushing off of Eric and hopping to his feet, stretching loudly as he’d walk towards the television in the corner, pushing the button on the front to turn it off.

“Want me to just… take you back or something? I don’t think this is gonna work.”

Eric didn’t answer. Instead, he sat up and looked around. From the position where Dominic had him pinned, he spied a red object in the corner of the other’s extravagant dining table… and a smirk came over his face.

“Is that bowl just for show?”

“Bowl…?” Dominic asked, scratching his head as he’d walk across the latex rug, stepping onto the floorboards before blinking as he laid eyes on it.

_ Oh. _

“N-no… it’s not just for show,” the other said, somewhat nervously.

“So you… have a dog?”

“I don’t.”

There were a couple of beats between the pair as Dominic just stared at Eric, and the other just smiled.

“A… boy?”

“No,” replied Dominic.

“So it’s just you… with an unused dog bowl.”

“Yeah,” nodded the red-head, crossing his arms. “Why? You wanna use it?”

Eric shrugged playfully, leaning back into his seat. This caused Dominic to move towards his companion, taking a seat opposite him on the coffee table where their food had been. 

“Hey. You can usually take a lot when we’re fucking. So tell me, how much  _ can _ you handle?” asked Dominic, letting his arms fall into his lap as Eric glanced away, feigning thought.

“You’re pretty rough, I’ll admit… lots of marks and not to mention scents. After you’re done I’m completely drenched in sweat and cum. But… I think I can take just about anything you can handle. I have some ideas about what you’re into,” Eric smirked. “And… I also know that you’ve never done anything like that with me. It’s been kind of a while since I was tested, too.”

“Tested?” asked Dominic, tilting his head. “Wait, y--”

“No,  _ dumbass _ . I meant… had my stamina tested. Endurance.”

Eric leaned forward, licking his lips just inches away from the other male.

“Like… being broken.”

Dominic only blinked. This close, he could feel some tension between him and Eric, but it wasn’t a bad kind of tension. Rather, it was the type of tension where Dominic would reach out and grab Eric’s chin with his gloved hand, letting the other nearly caress his lips as he examined that smug expression, letting out a small laugh.

“So… you think I’d be pretty daunted by that?”

“Are you?”

“Nope,” replied Dominic hotly, before letting out a small, erotic sigh, “I’m turned on.”

The other’s eyes grew wider before Dominic shoved him away, into the couch. Standing up, the singer grabbed his boots from the side of the corridor leading into the living and dining area, and his messy coat and leather pants, scooping them into his arms before stealing a glance at Eric.

“I’ll be back,” he said simply, with a smirk before walking down the hallway. Eric had thoughts to follow but he couldn’t help being entranced by the amount of force behind that push, nearly having left an impression in the other’s soft leather.

_ Shit… he’s so pissed… but fuck, he’s hot. _

~

After a few minutes had passed, Eric moved from the couch and began following Dominic down the hall. It was a bit longer than he expected—Dominic’s mansion was all one story, but it was a large type of one story where everything felt more like a compound than an actual house. He passed a bathroom on the way and couldn’t help but stop and stare, imagining Dominic in front of the mirror doing his stage make-up, or in the shower washing his cock… his eyes even settled on the toilet, and a brief flash went through his head of what the angsty, red-haired man looked like while relieving himself.

Eric couldn’t help but rub his kilt a tiny bit, letting out a small sigh. The thought of Dominic’s wet body admiring himself in the mirror was a bit much, and he felt he had to press on before more submissive urges took over.

At the end of the hallway, Eric could hear footsteps and the distant sound of the wash running. He stepped over the open threshold and paused, immediately greeted with the intense mixture of latex, leather, and Dominic’s own natural musk, eyes settling first on the cage in the corner opposite of the doorway, and then on the display of outfits next to Dominic’s window. There was a full body, sleeveless latex bodysuit which he swore he’d seen before, and above it holding the other display’s leash was a more revealing get-up of fishnet and latex. Just like Dominic’s style.

When his eyes settled on the red-head digging through his armoire and placing items on the bed, he smirked, leaning against the doorway.

“You really need all that to tame me?” Eric asked playfully.

Dominic turned for a moment, having not expected to be followed. Eric took note now that he wore little more than a latex tank and some trunks, and even his boots were off. His armpits were totally visible, and the other man couldn’t help but stare at his physique. He was so entranced, in fact, that he didn’t quite notice Dominic walking over until he had him by the throat, slamming him against his wall.

“Mmmmm… fuck,” Eric breathed out as Dominic pressed his weight onto him, tightening his grip with both hands. “Choke me harder, daddy…”

“Shut the fuck up…” Dominic rolled his eyes. There was a blush on his face, though. A hard one. Eric couldn’t help but draw his closer, admiring Dominic’s features.

“We’ve never done it like this before…” he breathed out. “You’re so much rougher at home.”

Dominic swallowed. He panted hotly in the other’s face, admiring his body, the hardness he could barely see through that kilt… entranced by his eyes, the singer couldn’t help but draw closer until their lips met. Once, and then again, until Eric had slid down the wall and Dominic choked him a little harder, messy lips smacking together and exchanging saliva as he kept Eric cornered against the wall.

Confused was an understatement. Eric didn’t understand this at all, but he wasn’t arguing. He tried to keep up, even as the other kept tightening his grip, making it harder to breath. Dominic’s tongue was relentless and the feeling of his “boss”’s saliva sliding down his throat only made Eric harder.

_ He tastes so, so good… _

Finally, it broke and Dominic yanked Eric away, putting his arms behind his back and pushing him forward until he hit the bed, surrounded by those articles the red-head had collected. He didn’t have time to examine them before feeling Dominic aggressively slide his kilt down, removing his shirt and tossing it away. His arms were pinned above him and Dominic’s nose wandered his body, sniffing his left armpit and placing a gentle kiss there before moving to the right and doing the same. Eric closed his eyes as Dominic kissed his chest and stomach, licking between both before biting his neck, slipping his kilt down further until it fell around his feet.

Pulling away, Eric just gave Dominic a wide-eyed stare.

“Damn… you’re good at making people so vulnerable…” he exhaled. 

Dominic didn’t speak. He removed his own top and pulled Eric close, forcing him against his chest and the other man understood. He kissed the singer’s left pectoral, tongue swirling around the ring on his nipple as he’d move downward, aided by Dominic’s pushing. The red-head’s waist was such a heated area, with a decidedly sour,  _ naughty _ scent. He couldn’t get enough but his tongue kept exploring, licking across Dominic’s bulge and kissing it until he was on his knees, with his arms above his head in Dominic’s hands. He looked up at his master with an impassioned stare.

“So what happens now? Are you gonna break me?” Eric asked, grinning.

“You want to be broken?”

“I want to see you try. Like I said… I can handle what you dish out,” the lighting assistant panted, pressing a kiss against Dominic’s sweaty inner thigh.

“Your smell is so… wild… fuck…”

Dominic swallowed.

“Fine. If you wanna be broken, get naked and suit the fuck up,” he gestured, shoving Eric against the side of the bed, pointing at the surface.

Eric just smirked.

“Yes, sir…”

~

Eric wasn’t prepared for this tightness. It hugged him all over, and even Dominic’s shining it felt more than a little embarrassing. His master was fully naked now, hands wandering his body as he kissed him through the dog-shaped hood, groping his bulge and ass as he rubbed his dick between his cheeks. Eric relaxed into it. This was weird… but it was nice. And he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of being at Dominic’s mercy, even if this was lighter than he’d hoped.

Finally, though, that came to an end. Dominic aimed a powerful kick at the back of his knees and Eric fell to the floor with a grunt, onto all fours before Dominic pressed his foot down onto his head, forcing him against the shimmery black carpet. There were no words, but he could feel straps slip around his ankles as his legs were pulled back into an awkward position, buckled tightly by his experienced master as he’d feel himself forced to stay on his knees. He had wondered why Dominic slipped the protective knee-pads on, and now he thought he might have understood. He wasn’t expecting, however, that the same straps would go around his wrists, pulling them into an angle which forced him to balance on his elbows. He tried to protest, but Dominic zipped the mask and all it became was a loud, noisy muffled grunt. That made him harder. His master knew exactly how to react to what he wanted to say. It was a hot back and forth, and Eric’s cock dripped at the thought of more of it.

He looked up as best he could before feeling something slip around his neck, and hearing a chain jingle.

_ What…? A collar…? _

He couldn’t really feel his arms or legs anymore. Dominic had placed something over them making it easier for the straps to connect, and he wasn’t entirely sure what. It felt hard, and sturdy. His mind went back to the long, glove-like objects he’d seen while Dominic was exploring his armpits, but, he didn’t have time to reflect.

“Can you hear me?” asked the red-head, leaning his weight against one foot.

Eric nodded.

“Good. Are you comfortable?”

Eric shrugged.

“Perfect. Can you move?”

Eric paused. Could he? He didn’t think so, but he figured that Dominic probably wouldn’t put him into this if he didn’t expect him to…

He gave a half-nod, half-shrug.

“Excellent,” the red-head said, a derisive, condescending tone in his voice. “Alright pup. We’re going to the dungeon now. Follow me on your leash, it’s a long trip. Oh, but dogs need scents in order to track, right? Here, boy.”

Dominic knelt down and pulled Eric’s masked face forward until his snout was against his armpit, closing it around his head. The scent flooded in almost immediately, and Eric only felt himself grow harder because of it, letting out a frustrated groan. It was so lightly washed, and he could smell citrus and sweat and even cum. He knew how thick the scent of this man’s sweat was, having wiped him down personally, but this was…

It almost resembled the pheromones an animal might put out before mating, and Eric’s chest tightened, his cock hardening in his suit and taking form once again.

“There’s that puppy cock~” Dominic snickered. “Alright. You’ve got my pits on your nose. Now follow me~” 

He tugged on the leash and began to walk away, with Eric hobbling after him…

~

Amid the tight corridors and confined spaces, Eric couldn’t help but inhale Dominic’s overpowering musk. It made his head spin. Neither of them had bathed since leaving the theatre, but, Eric wasn’t nearly as sweaty as his master was and he half wondered if Dominic stayed dirty on purpose. Was it a seduction method? The puppy was partially glad that he had a mask on—Dominic couldn’t see how embarrassed he was that all these dirty smells were wafting up to his nose. He heard a couple of doors open and slam, and even with the pads he felt his skin begin to chafe. The stairs were probably the hardest part, hobbling down little by little, occasionally smacking into his master’s leg because Dominic purposely didn’t keep a pace he could predict.

_ Asshole… _

Even so, he couldn’t hide his arousal. Dominic’s aura was so overpowering. He understood why so many of the crew had fantasies about this man. Even having his pits on his nose was…

He shook his head. If he kept thinking about it, he’d get vulnerable and that was no fun. 

This new door rang out differently, more metallic than anything after hearing Dominic enter some kind of code. Through the puppy mask, Eric could only somewhat see, but as the doors swung open wide and powerful, they revealed an almost vacuous space which lit up seconds later with a loud, mechanical click.

The puppy tilted his head.

There was nothing in here save for a small white, metal cross and chains all over the floor. What was this room even used for? Looking around, it was immense… far bigger than anything he would have expected Dominic to have. The walls and floors were both bone white. It was almost eerie to Eric, resembling one of those rooms he saw on television shows involving mental hospitals.

Mercilessly, Dominic didn’t let him adjust. He dragged the puppy further and kicked him against the cross with a loud groan, pulling Eric to his knees. The puppy couldn’t help but look up uselessly as his master began wrapping chains around both of his arms, and then around the metal cross as if to restrain him. Eric’s heart pulsed, and he flailed his hands and legs wildly before Dominic sent a powerful punch to his gut.

_ “Guh…!”  _ the puppy spat, all over the floor as Dominic’s fingers would return it to his mouth, pulling away forcefully. He swallowed, blushing intensely at the fact that he’d just licked the other’s hand.

_ What am I feeling…? These are all… dog behaviors… _

His thighs were spread, now. Dominic laughed, watching Eric struggle before setting down a few of the objects he carried with him, now putting a blindfold against the puppy’s eyes and buckling it against the mask. The mouth had been zipped for a while, but he unzipped it now, and Eric could hear his fiery dungeon master spit against whatever it was before feeling it fill his mouth. It had a… unique shape. Bulbous, big, and…

It wasn’t long until Eric realized it felt like a cock, and he sucked on it by reflex. Dominic shoved it deeper, until it made contact with the other man’s uvula, and then he noticed that familiar, unwashed scent of Dominic’s red armpit hair as he pressed himself against his arms and his chest, hearing him buckle it.

“Subs never can get enough of my pits or chest. What, want me to smother you with my tits?” Dominic snickered, smacking Eric across the face. 

“That should keep you occupied. Drool for me, won’t you? Ah, it doesn’t matter. Here dog, take another fucking whiff.”

Once again Eric’s nose was against Dominic’s underarm, forced to stay there until he took several quick whiffs, letting out a shuddered sigh behind his gag. It seemed like Dominic only smelled  _ worse _ when he was more dominant, so depraved and vile and…

And hot.

Eric was loving this. He looked up to his master as if begging for more, hearing the sound of his front unzipping. Out spilled his cock, filling the air with yet another ripe scent as Dominic took it in hand and grabbed it roughly, pumping it with a few quick strokes.

“Awww, is the puppy horny for me? Huh? You get horny smelling my dirty fucking pits? Feeling your disgusting face against my perfect chest?” he asked, growing a little distant as Eric would feel him slam his foot against his cock now, causing the puppy to shake and cry in pain, spilling drool everywhere.

“ _ There _ we go. That’s what I wanna see. Mmm, you’re quite responsive to pain, huh?” Dominic grinned, grinding his heel into Eric’s cock as if it were nothing but dirt beneath his unwashed, sweaty foot. 

His dominant was merciless. 

“Mm… nn… u-ugh…”

“What?” Asked the other, pressing down on a bulbous extension from that rubbered cock, pumping air into Eric’s mouth which only caused the object to expand further. Eric quickly felt his jaw distend as Dominic continued stepping on his dick and inflating that device, more drool dripping from the puppy mask’s latex lips as he continued.

“I can’t hear you~ your mouth is a little full with my cock,” Dominic laughed, putting his arms behind his head. “Mmm fuck, there we go. You’re already making that suit such a shiny mess of drool. What a pathetic fucking dog. And you want me to train you? Get real, you’re not even good enough to wipe my ass.”

Dominic kneeled down again, and Eric felt his master’s hair against his chest and abs, seizing for a moment. Was he going to suck him? His pulse raced, remembering the last time he had Dominic’s mouth around him, his technique  _ relentless  _ and—

It was a short-lived thought as he felt a vacuum sealed tube slip around his engorged, trampled dick. Once again, Eric would look for confirmation as he heard Dominic mess with a few things, humming one of his band’s themes while he did. When he was finally done, Dominic just clicked it on, watching as the machine slowly, cruelly went to work, pumping up and down on Eric’s cock.

“Hah… hah…”

The puppy drooled more than ever, now. He didn’t even know where Dominic was, as his dungeon master slipped a pair of headphones over his head. He felt like he could hear the doors close, and he writhed against the cross, pulling away from his chains and binds to no avail as his drool poured out like a fountain.

“U-ugh… ugaah…”

Hearing nothing. Feeling nothing but that cross against his back. He could only taste industrial rubber and Dominic’s saliva. He could only smell the scent of Dominic’s armpit sweat. His sight was just blackness.

His cock only grew harder…

_ F-fuck what kind of situation is this…? _

He straightened his posture against the cross, making it easier for the tube to do its work. Stupid mistake. It was electrifying, now, and he groaned out loudly. 

Not much later, he could hear something echo through the room faintly. The headphones clearly had some sort of cancellation feature, but they were made to where one could still vaguely hear the sounds of the room.

“Hey, is this thing on? Yeah? Okay good. Hey puppy slut! It’s me, your wet dream, here on camera totally naked with my cock out. I’m going to masturbate to your pain~ what do you think about that?” Dominic asked, though Eric could only pick out every other word.

“H-ha… ehh??”

Suddenly, the earphones clicked on, and Eric began to hear the sounds of Dominic’s slick hand sliding over his engorged cock.

_ “Ahh… fuck…” _

His eyes widened. The purpose of these wasn’t to cancel anything, it was to amplify it.

Immediately, the puppy thrashed and yelled, groaning loudly as he heard Dominic exploring himself on the other end, those high-pitched horny moans causing his drool to flood out like honey. He was panting, now. Whining. And as he grew more and more vulnerable, the machine only did its job that much more effectively, pumping even harder on his dick.

_ “Fuck my asshole is so tight… aghh… o-one finger in…” _

Eric’s head spun. He began to grow hot in that suit, laying against the cross as he listened to Dominic’s obscene performance, imagining what it must look like right now in that dungeon…

~

_ “S-shit, that’s bead six, I’m so full, I’m gonna—!!” _

It felt like an hour had passed since Eric heard the splashing of Dominic’s semen against the screen through the headphones, a visible image in his head of his master with his feet against the wall slowly pushing anal beads into his greedy, hungry hole causing his cock to stir ever more strongly. Eric knew just how much attention Dominic’s hole needed, too—the man was completely insatiable in bed, and no matter how hard a pounding he’d received, he was always wanting for more. Sniffing the air, the puppy could barely smell anything aside from his own sweat and drool, the smell of Dominic’s hot armpits having left him a while ago as he panted against the merciless milking device.

_ Fucker must’ve put a ring around my dick… _

He couldn’t cum. Dominic had made sure the first item placed around Eric was a vacuum sealed ring, connected to the device. It restrained those seminal vesicles so perfectly that Eric could only throb as each droplet of sweat rolled down his raw, ripe dick as he lay against the cross. So painfully  _ hot _ , his entire body was drenched in perspiration under his suit and he couldn’t help but think of Dominic as he waited…

_ God… I really want to cum… _

The chains rang out as he tried to move his arms, turning his head for a moment and taking in his musk with a shudder. Finally, he felt the headphones get ripped away, looking up listlessly as he heard leather crack. The milking device slipped off, he felt his cock pressed up against his skin as he moaned, hearing Dominic laugh from above him.

“Hey pup~” Dominic stroked, grinning as he’d cross his arms. “Did you miss me?”

Eric shook his head. Dominic just snickered.

“Asshole. Of course you did, this cock  _ definitely _ did. All sweaty and gross and throbbing. Ugh, I bet it reeks.”

Eric couldn’t deny that, though it only took seconds for Dominic to take it in his leathered palm and sniff it himself before recoiling strongly.

“Ugh, yep, it stinks. Gross, pup. Hey, what’d you think about, huh?” Dominic asked, aiming a few well-timed kicks at the puppy’s scrotum as he’d yelp loudly, stomping and grinding his boot across his slickened shaft. Dominic didn’t let up though, even as Eric spread his legs to give him better access, making a mess of those tight orbs with each precise kick, stomping against them as Eric would writhe and yell in protest, slinging drool all over his master. 

That dick was a hard comfort now, and he sucked on it as if seeking sustenance before he’d hear the chains jingle and feel Dominic pull him forward again.

“Anyway, shit’s all prepped~ come on pup, let’s give you your tail and bone~ then training’ll  _ really _ begin.”

Eric couldn’t say no to that… he’d waited for it all night. He waited for Dominic to pull him down, crudely smacking into his ass and legs as he hobbled forward, huffing underneath his mask.

~

Spit dripped down his chest. Dominic had reattached that milking machine without the ring, turning it on a low, pulsing speed as it edged his throbbing dick more mercilessly than before. The suction cup clung to the skin of his cock, smearing it in a sweaty, glossy sheen which delighted his master. He was given mitts, now, and socks. The straps were all over the floor. Dominic had removed the blindfold so Eric could watch, panting through the unzipped opening of his mask as his master attached a metal collar around his neck and slipped a bone into his mouth, buckling it around the back of his head. He felt the part, now—Dominic Wolfe’s dog, playing out one of those songs he loved to hear him sing. And his master, the leather stud he was, stood in front of him, one gloved hand against his waist clad in a pair of tight, ripped leather pants, a whip at his side which he knew would make its appearance soon. Eric could only stare.

“Hah… hah… gotta admit you… definitely are a formidable opponent,” the puppy panted. “Vacuum locks… what a dirty fucking trick…”

Dominic shrugged.

“Breath and vacuum play are all interests of mine. I’ve done filthier things in that isolation room, you know,” the dominant said, slamming his boot against Eric’s shoulder as he’d reach for his zipper.

“W-what are you doing…? Dominic…”

Dominic smirked.

“Well while I was upstairs I got pretty thirsty and drank a couple of glasses of water,” the man explained, slowly undoing his zipper to expose his fiery red pubic bush, pulling his cock out and stroking it playfully.

“Y-yeah…?”

“And I was thinking… you want to be a bitch, right? A broken, begging, muzzled bitch?”

“H-huh…? No, hell no, don’t you fucking d—“

“Shut the fuck up,  _ bitch _ , and accept my fucking piss~” the dungeon master said, raising one of his arms lewdly as he’d sigh and release his bladder, shooting forth a golden stream against the black latex, aiming directly for Eric’s mouth as he’d spit and sputter, writhing loudly against his master’s powerful pinning.

“U-ugh, what the fuck?! Dom, this is—“

“ _ Shut up! _ ” the other man commanded, pressing his boot harshly against Eric’s shoulder so that it hurt while his trickle of urine continued, now spraying the other man’s front with his stream, moving to his exposed crotch and that vacuum-locked milking machine. 

_ “I don’t want to be covered in your stinking fucking piss!” _

“Like I give a shit,” Dominic growled out, continuing as he’d aim the remainder of his urine stream against Eric’s mask, forcing the puppy to close his eyes as it dripped down his snout and from his lips. His stream having come to a small trickle, Dominic shook his dick and stepped forward, slamming his boot against Eric’s throat as he’d pin the puppy against the table.

“U-uhgh… f-fuck you taste like  _ shit _ …”

“Swallow it,” Dominic leaned down, glaring at the latex puppy.

“L-like hell… I’ll  _ never _ swallow your pee.”

“You’ve eaten my ass, though.”

“T-that’s…”

“Swallow it.”

“N-nn… make… me…”

“Heh… fucking brat…”

Dominic released his grip, kneeling down so that he’d be between Eric’s legs, grabbing him by the throat as he’d slam his head against the table, forcing his neck back. As good measure, he’d grope at Eric’s chest, searching for a nub before grabbing onto it and pinching roughly. Eric let out a shocked scream even behind his bone gag, before feeling himself resign to Dominic’s golden stream slipping down his throat, eyes closing as he swallowed that load, bit by bit while trying not to gag.

“Good,..” Dominic grinned, licking the small tear that fell from Eric’s right eye before spitting into his mouth.

“You need a fucking lesson in obedience.”

“Fuck you…” Eric spat.

“Yeah, you wish you could…” Dominic stepped away, before kicking Eric onto his back, taking an object from the table and placing it against his taint. It was circular and Eric couldn’t quite tell what it did, but Dominic taped it securely enough.

The puppy panted, glaring up at his dungeon master as Dominic grabbed at his whip, a metallic device in his left hand.

“Alright pup. Dog training 101: rolling over. You know how to roll over, right?”

“Fucking  _ dog tricks _ ?!”

Dominic smirked, pressing his fingernail down on the button on the device, which would send a powerful impulse not just through Eric’s neck but also his taint, causing him to cry out loudly.

“Roll over,” Dominic said again, before cracking the whip across Eric’s chest.

“G-gahh…!!!”

“I said,  _ roll over _ !”

Eric huffed but did as told, rolling onto his side and then his stomach as he’d stick out his ass for Dominic, shaking and showing off his tail before looking back at him.

“Good form, I’m impressed,” smirked the dominant, before striking Eric’s right ass cheek with the whip.

“N-nnghh!!! Fuck!!"

“Alright pup, wag your tail,” Dominic instructed.

“W-wag…?”

“Clench your cheeks, focus your muscles and shake your ass,” the other said simply, placing his boot against Eric’s right ass cheek before pulling the whip taut again.

“Or do I need to shock you again?”

“N-no, I… fuck… f-fine…”

Eric cringed, clenching his asshole as Dominic instructed, feeling his anal muscles tighten around the rubber tail as he’d shake his rear, much to his master’s perverse approval.

“Good boy… wagging is how a puppy demonstrates his happiness. Puppy moods can be given off by ears and tail. If a pup’s ears are flopping, chances are they’re sad. But if they’re wagging, they’re happy and excited. Speaking of excited…”

Dominic smirked, pressing the button again and sending Eric into another convulsion before tapping his boot against the milking device.

“Seems like you’ll cum soon, huh…?”

“Oh  _ please,  _ holy fuck I need to…”

“Is this the limit of your endurance?”

“N-no, I just…”

“What?”

“I’ve done so much… don’t you think I earned  _ one? _ ”

“Nope,” Dominic grinned, whipping Eric across the back. “Dogs don’t cum. But I’ll gladly slather you in mine.”

“H-holy shit you are  _ merciless,  _ do you have any idea how long you’ve been edging me?!”

“About two hours, not counting when I was doing it earlier with my hand. What, two hours is all you can take?”

“This is new so I’m… overwhelmed…”

“You asked for it though,” the singer went on, striking Eric across the back again. “You wanted this.”

“Y-yeah… I wanted you to test me…”

“Well? Do you feel tested?”

Eric exhaled.

“God, please I just… just  _ one _ …”

“Heh… fine. If you can withstand the most excruciating pain a boy can experience… I’ll let you cum.”

“W-what’s that…?”

Dominic knelt down and smirked, taking the cup from Eric’s taint and placing it against his balls, before standing up again.

“Dunno~ ready to find out?”

“W-wait, is that an… electrode…?”

“Heh. Maybe…? I’m not too sure. I wasn’t paying all that much attention when I pulled all this stuff out from my room…~” he smirked, holding up the device.

“D-Dominic… please… I-I might not…”

“Don’t care,” the dominant smirked cruelly, before pushing the button.

“G-GUWAHHH F-FUCK…!!!!”

Eric seized loudly, screaming and biting onto the bone as he felt electrical currents pulse through both of his hard, tight testicles, feeling the blood immediately rush to his cock as he’d squirt messily into the vacuum locked tube, filling it quickly with a white hot, chunky mess of milk and sweat as Dominic laughed and let up on the button, groping his own cock and balls before pressing it again.

“NN-NNNGHH D-DOMINIC FUCK!!!”

“Shut the fuck up, this is amazing,” the singer said, practically drooling as he’d crack the whip across Eric’s back again. Watching the other’s muscles contort and seize under the suit, Dominic couldn’t help but groan out until—

“F-fuck I’m gonna…!!”

Moments later, Eric would feel his master’s hot jizz shoot across his back, groaning out in resignation as Dominic pumped quickly, shooting more of his milk across the puppy’s shimmery ass and feet, laying his head against the floor as he felt his energy leave him.

_ Shock collars… electrodes… milking machines… he’s… god, he’s the fucking Devil… _

_ ~ _

_ Slurp… lick… smack… _

“Ahhh…” Dominic moaned softly, winding a chain around his arm as Eric felt his face shoved against Dominic’s sweaty foot, groaning before dragging his tongue across his master’s sole again.

“So… what was that again, Eric…?”

“Y-you win…” the puppy said quietly, feigning embarrassment as he’d work his nose between Dominic’s toes, sucking the space between and licking at it as he’d let his rough scent fill his nostrils.

“I’ll accept that. Are you enjoying licking my feet in this park?”

“Y-yes sir…”

“Should I turn up the ring?”

“Please…”

Dominic snickered.

“Put your ass out more.”

“Yes, Dominic… sir…”

He spread his legs and did as instructed, pushing more of his ass out so his tail could wag while going back to work, feeling the speed ramp up on the ring tightly slipped around the base of his cock.

“Good boy… make sure to clean every inch of my stinking fucking feet,” Dominic smirked. 

“U-uuhh…”

“Hey, what the hell is this…?” asked a voice, as several people would stroll over and stare, laughing at the display.

“Oh dude, no fucking  _ way _ ! Perverts?!”

“Hold up man, I’m getting my phone—“

One of them, a man, took out his cell phone and turned it sideways, grinning as he’d laugh at the display. Undaunted, Dominic just smirked, rotating the dial on the ring’s control to speed it up, forcing Eric to his knees.

“A-ahh… ahhhh…”

The puppy wagged his tail on all fours, panting heavily as the ring did its work, Dominic’s foot against the top of his head as his dick twitched.

“H-hah, Master, I—“

A camera clicked as semen shot across the grass amid a loud cry, pained and relieved as Dominic laughed and spread his legs, pulling Eric up by the hair. His face strewn in dirt and sweat, his eyes met Dominic’s and he panted, giving his master just enough time to spit into his mouth and slap him across the face before pulling his closer.

“What a good boy you’ve been today, Eric. You’re such a good puppy…”

Those words… finally, his praise. Sincere. Domineering. His eyes spun and his head grew heavy.

All of it was true… he understood now, why people wanted to submit to this man.

_ I just want him to praise me more… _

Eric whined, lowering his head.

~ END


End file.
